Where's Kim
by CimorelliFan98
Summary: Started out as a one shot, turned into this. Based on WE Are Family, but totally different, it branches off to its own story.


**A/N: Well this is a one-shot of the latest kickin it episode, We Are Family. Again it's a Kim and Jack fanfiction. There's a couple of twist and turns.**

_Jerry's POV_

**In the Meatball King's Office**

"Alright Jerry tell the king everything you know about falafel Phil." Said Derk.

"Um okay, well Phil's really weird. Strange accent I think he's from Minnesota, he loves tootsie, and his left foot all big toes. Shh" I said putting my index finger over my lips.

"Wait who is Tootsie?" The meatball king asked.

"Oh he's Phil's goat. Those two are tight. Like this." I said intertwining my fingers to add emphasis.

"Okay, Jerry please step out."

_DERK's POV_

_Omg should I tell them about my hand foot._

_Meatball King's POV_

"So we need to get this goat." I told Derk. He nodded in response. "So we will sneak in the back, snatch the goat, leave the note, and get out.

"What if that Jack kid is there again?" Derk asked. That's DErk always getting into the details."

"Good point. Jerry come in here."

_Jerry POV_

Oh god they called me in again, man he creeps me out. I walked in.

"Please sit." Meatball king said more as a command than a gesture.

"Sure."

"So tell us about your friend Jack." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Well he's good at karate, like really good. He's one of my best friends. He goes to the bobby wasabi dojo with us, h and this…" I was cut off by Derk interrupting me.

"Sir if I may." He gestured towards the Meatball King.

"Of coarse."

"Who is Jack's girlfriend?"

"Jack doesn't have a girlfriend."

"That is lie."

"Jack doesn't have a girlfriend."

"That's what you think. Obliviously he doesn't tell you everything."

"Jack doesn't have a girlfriend. He would've told me." I said I knew Jack would tell me about if he had a girlfriend, we were practically brothers.

"STOP! Both of you." The Meatball King **(From now on The Meatball king is TMK) **said. "Derk explain your reasons to believe he has a girlfriend."

"Well when I went to collect the money he was sitting at a table with a girl. You could tell by the way they looked at each other and were talking they were obliviously in love. It was beautiful." He said as he sniffled.

"Derk are you crying?" questioned TMK.

"No, I just have something in my eye." He said between sobs.

"Well can you describe this girl?" TMK asked.

"Yes. Well she was about his height. Was wearing really weird clothes, had really bad makeup and really bad hair."

"Oh is this her?" I said showing a picture of all the Wasabi Warriors on my phone.

"Yeah the girl, but she had much worse hair and much worse makeup. Now she's just hot."

"Yeah she was raising money to buy the go-cart, this is how she normally looks."

"So how important is she to this Jack boy?" he questioned.

"Oh my god don't even get me started. They are totally in love with each other. They just won't admit it to each other. Like there always jealous, there totally gonna get together. I have money on it."

"So you would say that she is the closest to Jack."

"Defiantly Kim quit her old dojo for Jack. Jack jumped in front of mushroom goop to save her. Those two lovebirds, man they need to get together yo. Now that would be dope."

"Than kyou jerry, you have been very helpful to our cause." He said smiling evily. ".

"Umm okay?" I said

_Jack's POV_

So me and Kim were walking back to her house we had just beaten the Meatball King and needed to get home it was late and our parents were gonna kill us.

"I can't believe Joan stole Jerry's go-cart." She said breaking the, comfortable not awkward, silence.

"You mean _our_ go-cart?" I said with a smile.

She let out a laugh "Yes I mean _our_ go-cart." Then she tucked her hair behind her ear. She was backed to normal now, her hair and makeup. Why does she have to be so beautiful? It's like she was teasing me, of course she wasn't but still.

"Jack? Jack? JACK!"

"HHm What?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." We walked the rest of the way to her house in silence. We finally got to her front door and we were standing on her porch, extremely close.

"Thanks for walking me home Jack."

"Well I couldn't let you walk alone without a big strong hero." I said flexing my biceps.

"Yeah right, and what would we have done if we ran into a clown."

"We wouldn't, they would all still be at circus burger."

"Clown Stalker." She said in a sing song voice.

"I am not a clown stalker." I said back.

"Are too"

"Am not"

"ARE TOO"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"HEY YOU LOVEBIRDS. KEEP IT DOWN!"

"WE AREN'T LOVEBIRDS." We said at the same time.

"MMHHHHMMMM" said the random person. I turned back to face Kim and our noses were literally a centimeter apart. I could feel her cool mint breath on my face, and then I started leaning in hoping for the best.

_Kim's POV_

Me and Jack were so close I could smell his cologne and his peppermint breath blew on my face. I don't know what made me do it, the fact he was too, his breath, or maybe I just coiuldnt resist those lips anymore. But I started leaning in as well. We got closer and closer… **(ME: Hold On It Gets So Much** **Better.) **We had a hairs width between our lips, our noses already touching, there was no going back now.

"Kim get in here. You have to help with the….." she stoppedwhen she saw me and jack. We quickly pulled away, seriously Lexi. **(ME: HA! I got you. Man I schooled you. You were all: KISS! KISS! Whew**. **PS Lexi is basically )** "Oh My Gosh, I'm so sorry continue I didn't mean to interrupt anything she said." I could feel myself blushing and Jack was a dark scarlet color.

"Nothing was happening." I blurted out at the same time Jack said, "What did you interrupt? I didn't see anything."

"Bye, Jack thaks again." I breathed out then quickly walking in my house.

"Yeah Bye." He said walking down the steps the n quickly crossed the street and down the block towards his house.

I heard Lexi close the door and walk towards the kitchen, where I was.

"What was that?" she questioned me.

"What was what?" I said playing dumb as I got a water ball."

"Don't you go all dumb on me Kimberly Crawford. You and Jack were about to kiss."

"Till you ruined it." I mumbled under my breath, so she couldn't hear.

"What is with all the screaming." Said my eldest sister Lizzie. **(ME: She is Hilary Duff with blonde hair.)**

"Jack and kim almost kissed." Explained Lexi.

"Wait what? When."

"Just now on the porch."

"What happened?" They said both looking at me for an answer.

"FINE!" I let out in a sigh. "We were walking home from the dojo together and it was all normal. Then we got onto the porch and got into a little argument. Then MR. Obrien from across the street yelled at us for being loud and called us lovebirds. Then he turned around and we were realy close. And I don't know wha happened I just got lost in his eyes and we started leaning in and were about to guess. But then some idiot had to call me in and interrupted us."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that.", said Lexi laughing nervously.

"Well I had a long day and a confusing night, so I'm going to bed. Night." I said heading upstairs.

"Well some one owes me 20 bucks." Said Lexi.

"What? No I don't kim and Jack aren't together yet." Replied Lizzie. Now this I had to hear.

"Well they would've been…." Started Lexi

"Yeah if you hadn't interrupted them, Idiot." Finished Lizzie.

"Well I'm prettier." Retorted Lexi, oh Lexi.

"Not scoording to my Miss Seaford crown."

"Well I'm Junior Miss Seaford, only because I'm not 18 yet." Well that was going nowhere so I kept walking, till I got to my rom. Returning back to the porch, his eyes, his breath, his scent, the feel of his nose on mine. I was so oblivious to the worldaround me. I slid down the other side of the door as soon as it was closed.

"Hello Kimberly."

A hand clamped over my mouth. And a rope tied around my wrists behind my back.

_CRAP, I was in deep doodoo! _


End file.
